ash's good life
by ng jun cheng
Summary: Ash x harem


Ash's good life

It is the Pokemon version from the Naruto Living the good life

Rated M for a reason

Charaters:

Ash, age: 20. Kanto region Champion and master of legendaries

Misty, Age 19. Cerulean City Gym Leader

May, Age 19. Hoenn Region Top Coordinator and Daughter of petalburg Gym leader, Norman

Dawn, Age 18. Sinnoh Region's Top Coordinator

Iris, Age 18. Gym leader of Opelucid City Gym

Cynthia, Age 19. Sinnoh Region Champion

Hilda, Age 18. Newest Champion of Unova who defeated Alder and daughter of professor Aurea juniper.

Serena, Age 17. Childhood friend of Ash.

chapter 1. What happen if aura is wrongly used

Delia passed away due to illness

Ash was at home relaxing when he received a gift box delivered to him

It was a box filled with 10 rings and 2 piece of paper

Ash: what is it

Ash read the note

Text in the note: Dear ash, this is from me your mother and your father, Red ketchum. When You are reading this letter I am passing you a family secret. We are actually what other people called a clan. We have something called aura. It was a very amazing Skill. From forming sphere to attack foe, and to healing wounds. There is something else. There is a few rings that is passed down from 1 generation to another. So i am passing the ring to you

Ash read the instructions on the paper:

1) Focus Your Aura. The jewel on the ring will turn sky blue.

2) Give the rings to Girls that you think that deserved it

3) Enjoy the outcome

Ash Was not very clear about the last instrution

Ash then went to Virdian city. There he saw Cynthia

Ash: Hey, Cynth

Cynthia: Hi, Ash

Ash: Your birthday is coming up, So here

He passed her 1 of the ring

Time skip

5 hours later

Cynthia is at virdian city with all of the girls who ash had given rings to

Misty: Huh, Cynthia? Where did you get the ring

Cynthia: Ash said that it was for my birthday

May: Ash gave me 1 for rewarding me for winning hoenn region grand festival.

Dawn: Ash gave me that ring for the same reason

Hilda: It was a Reward for winning against alder and becoming Champion

Iris: For Taking over Drayden as Gym leader

Misty: For Being Accepted As the gym leader since my sister left me in charge of the gym.

Serena: For my case, it was for all the time we shared during kalos region

Misty: Why didn't Ash just keep those rings for himself

Cynthia: Well, since we all have this rings, Why don't we wear it all together and see who is prettier?

All the girls Nodded

When they put the rings on their finger, they were glowing a light blue colour

The next day

Ash: Man, that was a nice nap

Ever since Delia passed away, nobody took care of the house

Ash's train of thought was stopped when he noticed the house was clean and nice

Ash then went out and smelled something nice

Ash: What is going on

Ash went to the kitchen and see all the girls he given the rings to at the kitchen

The girls saw Ash

Cynthia: Hi there honey. Berakfast is almost done

Ash: Oh. Huh wait, what did you just call me?

Misty: Calm down, honey. You don't want to be even hungrier right

Ash: Ok, Now i am really confused. Can you tell me what is all of this about

Cynthia: I don't really know. After i put on the rings, i just feel like finding you

All the other girls

Ash's head flashed a lightbulb

Ash: The rings? Hold on

Ash went to see the note

Cynthia: There is 3 notes.

Ash: Huh, Yesterday i only saw 2

Cynthia: Because 1 note was stuck within another

Ash then read the note

Text in the note: This rings is passed down by the ketchum clan to find a mate. When the ring imbued with aura, given to opposite gender, will cause the person to be in love with the person that give her the ring. After they wear the rings for 1 hours, they will have to mate with the person. Because the ring is filled with aura, they are protected from All kinds of illness. And the rings is said to promise the aura guardian and their mate long life, which means they won't die at all.

Ash: What is this

All the girls were shocked

End of chapter 1

Poll time

Because of a problem, Only 3 girls can be pregnant

So who will it be

1) Misty

2) May

3) Dawn

4) Cynthia

5) Iris

6) Hilda

Ja ne


End file.
